Druidz Downtown
Druidz Downtown is a Minecraft series on Sjin's channel featuring Sjin, Lewis and Duncan. The goal of the series is for them to build a city, as ordered by King Oberon. The series is a crossover between Druidz and Time Cops. Plot After their old Druidz Regrowth server became corrupt, the three once again set off in an unknown world, tasked by Oberon to establish a city. Immediately, Lewis decides to split paths, going to the desert to form the best oil industry the world has seen, centered in Oil Town, while Sjin decides to grow chilies once again, creating a communist country called Nova Scoville, and Duncan grows hemp, forming the town of Hempshire, the latter two staying close to their spawn gathering goods. Sjin begins constructing an imposing factory to house his machinery, and claims the colour red as the symbol of his people. Duncan constructs a windmill and provides power to Sjin's factory for a short time, until he requires the energy for himself. Meanwhile Oil Town suffers persistent attacks from Harpies and Cockatrices, forcing Lewis to relocate Oil Town elsewhere in the desert to a walled-off area he cleared entirely of sand. All three craft jetpacks early on, and Sjin and Lewis also opt for windmills as their initial source of power. Areas * Nova Scoville * Oil Town * Hempshire Episode Guide |ytuser=UCpu8dLHavjMi1a5jgT9ycMA |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #1 - Oil Town|KjxcmrwR6o0|MtePBeYYPbBa |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #2 - The God of Anti-Slavery|cpkqWPALCkc|pVrWdY6itHga |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #3 - Strange Little Desert Town|ryFzYgs-L4E|LpRLjudLBA1w |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #4 - The People Eater|4-Sw4sAhfoo|AoFD1wxNUsGX |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #6 - Duncans Weekend|u4lp3k1tXR8|N/A |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #5 - Tour of Oil Town|8xLcOX32ryQ|siXDDGcHDAqT |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #7 - Not Cheating|CsE8tqtZyc4|MvDVi7W0wvKq |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #8 - The Legend of Cpt Birdseye|6iY9BRcxx_c|Wa4qikc32DDJ |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #12 - The Leek and Bong|ObtiYWxdBBU|bxVLjMjXp69t |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #9 - Somebody`s Lucky Hole|m5qEpgkmDi4|Wh7UEK7ZSAgg |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #10 - The Birth of Vodka|AIqRvkHuQRY|w2qu2FksTsaL |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #11 - The Chilli Festival|OVAHGc0oZQc|PeurqXoecgFP |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #14 - Shots Fired!|RJB4cqa9sEc|duT49DDoYEZe |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #13 - Chemp|1yspAVbJiqw|b9k5GzMleh65 |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #15 - Minotaur At The Door|1iurr5JZ0D4|NN5du6K1aEHR |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #16 - Oil Town 2.0?|uwoxw3b1vkg|kL9MJeKSiore |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #17 - Oil Town Anthem|XeBnlhqfLl4|xDm6irfiBhgF |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #18 - L2P|JRmCDdZf3Ms|rpPgPwvwNksY |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #19 - The Red Tide|BTM3w8riQaE|eUcXV42WZyox |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #20 - Misadventurous|KGl-ZSCJyhE|gAJT5gWmzEad |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #21 - Harpy Capitalism|vNwQwOLeULw|Op7nbPLow9bN |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #22 - Location Scout|1ttuS_gL4x4|JBUbQPe4fAJV |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #23 - Paratroopers|cBudSrc1Kec|P6IIqC9MUTWf |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #24 - Joke Police|aD9hl1OAS4A|vWvdGT9sEr88 |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #25 - Forest Whitaker: War Machine|QTvhKlO7bT4|MdJgLUw8k226 |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #26 - Recipe Panic|WvB-bK4vibw|N/A |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #27 - Minotaur on the Roof|sKIozsTgvGA|jbtVseIeV2JJ |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #28 - Powering Oil Town|1BgIJXh24Yk|UIgx0xTlk3R7 |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #29 - Vape Flavours|J-lDBR8-x-I|vHgIRA27pm1k |Minecraft Druidz #30 - Osama Bin Lager|pGCI4MemsXo|PDt7HaxctQ3p |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #31 - Mummy, No!|M190ml3SpDw|kbppAoRRFTMS |Minecraft Druidz #32 - Hempshire|ME-8klLbeeg|N/A |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #33 - Twinned|3asiFRx6Tl0|YtzeeakiHMcI |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #34 - Analogy of Jam|lzKqwsjUMTo|xbwhbeuxCfrh |Minecraft Druidz #35 - Narcos: Devon|KmULk613Sqo|Bdcqp2GxRZBM |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #36 - Wall of Shame|zFiQs6neHG8|Whxnelbhh8mX |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #37 - Cooking with Sjin|SASFEGp2b4M|Ib7MZLgAes4y |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #38 - Brown Town|c6AupjYPlpc|uMIStThkYi9i |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #39 - Cutting Off The Power|dwiUN44ssBo|Ut3UBmFTHtUx |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #40 - The Wall|sOXbFT9E9iA|kxrmrRBWRP2j |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #41 Yeehaw!|7ZlvdcyMjh4|Q7f4yAz4kIn3 |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #42 - Sharkle|ftxn39La3pc|WgQOkErzVlub |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #43 - Day Visit|v9sA5iWM5tI|c4tLrpz5c4ce |Minecraft Druidz Downtown #44 - It`s Exactly Generator!|0DzWEmY3i64|YKR0vQiyXVZx }} Category:Sjin Category:Druidz Category:Druidz Downtown